


Rainbow Veggie Pad Thai and Other Domestic Nonsense

by Shidoni8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, because jim kirk is always flirting that cutie, the flirting is as naughty as it gets i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidoni8/pseuds/Shidoni8
Summary: Spock, Jim and Bones are in the first summer after undergrad studies and life is tough sometimes, but they will always be able to come home and cuddle with each other.





	

In a narrow pink house, just the other side of McLaren park from the interstate, on one of San Francisco’s highest hills lived three very handsome men. James (call me Jim) Kirk, Leonard (Bones) McCoy and Spock (that’s it… just Spock) had all just finished college within a semester of each other and were in that sort of liminal space between the phases of life. Spock, unused to being stationary, was spending his days volunteering at every non-profit within cycling distance, and cooking something from a different country for dinner each night. Bones spent most of his time in his pre-med summer internship, and the rest of it working out (he especially liked swimming). Jim handled this summer possibly the best out of the three, by buying a hammock and laying in it at least five hours each day, rain or shine, fog or rain.

Jim was in long sleeves, wrapped up in a blanket within the hammock, a light mist just starting to fall from the sky, when Spock came through the back door, still taking off his bike helmet. He unzipped his parka, walking up to the side of the hammock, and bent down to give Jim a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“The weather is not ideal for this activity,” Spock said, giving Jim a hard look. Jim smiled up at him. Most people would just hear Spock’s flat intonation, but Jim heard the concern in his voice.

“Ah, Spock, it’s summer. Hammock’s an essential part of summer,” he grinned even wider, knowing he could get away with anything when it came to Spock.

“Perhaps in Iowa,” Spock’s eyebrow quirked up. Jim was often frustrating, but it was little use trying to contain him. He was like a sunbeam in a butterfly net.

“Hey, how was your day?” Jim asked.

“The library’s categorizing system is severely out-of-date, and the community center needs more volunteers to breakdown after the silent auction.”

“Well, sign me up,” he said cheerfully.

Finally, finally Spock smiled back at Jim. He felt his heart throb. How lucky was he? This gorgeous man, who somehow pulled off the mysterious artist vibe while also wanting to help people through activism? What a catch. Oh- he hadn’t heard anything Spock had just said.

“Huh?” Jim said, looking up at Spock with a little smirk. “Sorry, I was just thinking about how cute you are.” He reached out of the blanket cocoon and curled his hand around Spock’s waist, sliding it down to squeeze his bottom.

Spock blushed and a tiny smile continued to creep onto his lips. “I said that I am making pad thai tonight. It may be ready sooner if you come inside in approximately twenty minutes to assist me in preparing the vegetables.”

“It’s a date, Spock.” Jim leg go of Spock’s hip, where his thumb had been rubbing circles into the peak of his hipbone

He shifted his weight around the hammock, finding his phone where it’d slid underneath his ribs somewhere, and set a twenty minute alarm.

\--------------------

The phone’s alarm woke him up from a quick nap and as soon as he opened his eyes he realized that he was, in fact, cold and wet. Spock was usually right about most things, but that did not mean Jim was always going to do what Spock recommended.

He rolled his body out of the hammock, joints a little sore from the drop in temperature and the back of his wrists clammy where his sleeves rode up.

As soon as he opened the back door, the sounds, smells and warmth of the kitchen hit him and he forgot the chill that had crept into him in the hammock. Coming down the stairs, where they curved up and through the center of their narrow, rented house, was the smell of soy sauce and chili paste—Spock’s favorite lately—and the sound of hot oil in a wok.

When he reached the top of the stairs he paused for a moment to admire his boyfriend cooking, something he always did with an unparalleled grace, before jumping into the kitchen and washing his hands so he could dice vegetables.

Just as Jim was dumping the julienned carrots into the wok with the rest of the veggies, the front door thunked open and a quiet stream of cursing drifted up the stairs.

“Bones!” Jim called eagerly, flicking bits of carrot off his hands impatiently.

At the same time Spock’s head turned from the hot wok, suspended in the air above the gas burner, and he didn’t try to hide his soft smile as Bones came around the corner at the top of the stairs.

Jim, on the other hand, wasn’t able to contain himself and he bounded over to Bones, wrapping him up in a tight hug and giving him a hello kiss on the cheek.

“Ugh! Jim, get your arms offa me, I’m all sweaty!” Bones grunted, but he didn’t physically shove Jim off, so he really didn’t mean it.

When Jim backed up he checked Bones’ face for the bemused smile that he usually wore when Jim hugged him, but was surprised to see he was looking at Spock instead. Bones had a look on his face like the world-weary traveler, finally home to see his sweetheart. And Spock was still standing at the stove, absently shifting the sautéing veggies to and fro in the wok, and echoing that soft look right back at Bones.

Jim felt his eyes prickle with a surge of emotion. They’d been more of a V since the beginning of their relationship, but in the past several months Jim had sensed the other two men growing closer than before. Maybe it was Spock’s cooking? He didn’t feel like he had to know why, but he was grateful for whatever was happening. There was nothing better than watching as two people you loved fell in love with each other.

The moment was over before he had time to think about it too much. Bones went into the downstairs bedroom to change clothes and a minute later they could hear the shower running too. 

Spock had gone back to preparing dinner, now at the point where he was combining the noodles, sauce and veggies into one, delicious mass. 

Jim padded over to the living room, literally just around the kitchen island, and he started looking through the dvds. He chose a stack of five movies he felt like watching and left them in the center of the island counter. 

Getting out some plates and silverware, Jim set them on the counter and asked Spock, one last time, if he needed any more help with dinner. When he got an answer in the negative, Jim crossed through the galley kitchen into the other bedroom and started changing out of his jeans and into some sweats. He pulled a baggy, old sweater—holes scattered around the hem and cuffs—out of a drawer and put it on, while blindly shoving his feet into a pair of slippers.

By the time he came back, one of the movies was to the side of the stack and Bones was laying across the couch, his wet hair dripping onto the arm of the couch. Jim grabbed the one Bones had chosen, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and put it into the player before putting the other boxes away.

“Good choice Bones,” he chirped, getting only a soft grunt as a reply.

Spock had started to dish the pad thai into bowls, sprinkling extra chopped peanut onto the top of Jim’s before sliding it across the island toward him. Picking up Bones’ bowl in his other hand, Spock carried his bowl as well and brought them to the small table in front of the couch.

“Leonard,” Spock said quietly, touching his shoulder to let him know dinner was ready. Even the way he said his name had changed this summer. There was more emotion behind it.

Jim lifted Bones’ feet and wedged himself under them, leaning forward to pick up his bowl just as Bones pulled in his legs and sat up.

“I’m up,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I swear to god almighty if my advisor hadn’t said I was doomed without this internship-”

“Shh, Bones, it’s starting,” Jim interrupted. It was mainly because he’d heard this exact complaint at least once a week wince the internship started.

Spock had sat down on the other side of Bones and they ate their dinner in silence as the opening crawl moved from bottom to top across the screen.

\--------------------

By the end of the movie, Bones was back to being stretched out across the couch dead asleep. His legs were draped over Jim’s legs again, and his back was propped up against Spock’s arm, head thrown back and resting on Spock’s shoulder. Spock was somewhat crushed into the corner of the couch. With his elbow on the arm of the sofa, and his chin propped up on his hand, to anybody else he might look miffed. To Jim he just looked endearing. 

The credits started rolling and Jim made eye contact with Spock over the top of Bones’ hair. Jim pursed his lips and blew Spock a kiss. Spock’s eyes crinkled with a hidden smile.

Jim shook Bones’ knees just a little as he pushed them off of his own legs.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” he said, not trying to be quiet. When that didn’t work, he took his cold hands and stuck them inside Bones’ shirt. He startled awake at the cold touch, almost knocking his head on Spock’s jaw.

“Dammit Jim,” he muttered, yawning and stretching out across their laps.

They all stretched when they got up from the couch. Spock didn’t even argue when Jim just piled the bowls in the sink to soak. He’d do dishes tomorrow before going back out to the hammock.

Spock paused before heading into the bedroom and turned back, leaning on the doorjamb.

“Leonard,” he said quietly, getting Bones’ attention before he could go downstairs. “Would you care to… sleep upstairs tonight?” There was a beat and Spock went on nervously, “I mean to sleep with me, and Jim if- if he chooses to-”

Jim suppressed a chuckle. They’d talked about it before, and Spock already knew Jim would love to sleep with the two of them. He’d been going from Spock’s bed to Bones’ depending on who needed more cuddling that night, who was going to bed when he wanted to, whose room he’d been hanging out in before bed, and sometimes one of them needed more space. Usually Bones was the one who needed more personal space, even from Jim occasionally, so Spock’s bed was the one Jim ended up in a little more than half the time.

“Hey,” Bones finally interrupted, smiling sleepily. “Yeah, I’d love ta. Lemme just get an extra blanket.” He turned the corner down stairs and Jim bounced over to Spock excitedly.

“Oh Spock, you sweetheart,” he gushed. “You better not be doing this just for me, I knew you two liked each other.” Spock visibly resisted the urge to roll his eyes and then he ruffled his fingers through Jim’s hair before turning and going into the bedroom.

A moment later, Bones was back with an extra blanket and pillow. They wedged themselves into the queen bed with Jim snuggled into the middle tonight. Spock’s arm was around Jim as they spooned, and in the dim light Jim could see Spock’s fingers gently stroke Bones’ upper arm, where he was cuddled up against Jim’s chest.

“We need a bigger bed,” Jim mumbled sleepily. Bones was already asleep, and if Spock heard him then he didn’t react in any way, but it didn’t matter. Jim didn’t quite know what he was doing after this summer, but he did know that he was incredibly happy right now. That was what mattered tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote this for Star Trek AOS instead of TOS, but heck I love these young-uns too. You can picture whomever you like. <3  
> Also somehow I can’t write star trek without accidentally writing it from James T. Kirk’s damn perspective, ha heckin' ha.
> 
> Here's the online recipe I used as inspiration for Spock's cooking, and also it inspired the title  
> http://pinchofyum.com/rainbow-vegetarian-pad-thai-with-peanuts-and-basil
> 
> This work is not betaed, so if anybody wants a crack at it, tell me in a review or pm.


End file.
